Journal Entry 5: Enhancer Stone Armor
by The Admain Blacksmith Journals
Summary: The Admain Blacksmith Journals are a series of journals made to spread word of weapon and other ideas that I, the Admain, have created for use in any story, as long as I receive full credit for the weapon or other item used. Or, if you don't want to use it for ideas, you can simply read it for fun.


**(Read account bio for context. Also, PM me if you'd like to use this idea in your story!)**

Class: Armor/Other

Rating: Gold with 6-7 stones, Red with 4-5 stones, Yellow with 1-3 stones, Green with no stones.

Source Material: Marvel Cinematic Universe

"The original idea for these stones were to replicate the Infinity Stones, but obviously that would probably result in some form of catastrophe. Instead I studied the stones' physical makeup, and found that the stones were simply conduits, each channeling its own far away energy. So I decided to do something almost as stupid, and copy the stones' physical makeup, allowing me to connect them to any energy I wanted. That's when I realized that this would all be completely useless without something for these new 'Enhancer Stones' to connect to. That's where the armor comes in."

This was easily one of my most unique projects so far. Not only do these Enhancer Stones have tons of potential uses, but they are compatible with every single form of energy I could think of, possibly even all forms of energy! Unfortunately, like the Infinity Stones, they're too powerful to be handled by a single person without something to ground themselves on, like my Shadow Axe, Thanos' Infintiy Gauntlet, or Ronan's... war... hammer... thing. Whatever it's called. Either way, this meant that I needed something that could hold the Enhancer Stones to allow the user to make effective use of them. So I decided to make armor.

The first thing to do was to design what I would make it out of. As per usual, I would be custom making the material by the atom, and although custom atomic construction is extremely complicated, I finished it in about an hour due to how much I enjoy the subject. The metal is similar to the first custom metal I created when it comes to durability, but is flexible like clothes when made thin, and like the head of my Shadow Axe, it's able to act as a conductor for energy conduits, like my Enhancer Stones (or the Infinity Stones). The armor itself unzips at the back to allow it to be equipped and removed quickly and easily, and when worn feels similar to a heavy coat and snowpants, but without the extra heat. The Enhancer Stones are kept inside a small energy proofed dispenser on the side of the armor, with a small slot for each stone, similar to a coin dispenser belt, except each slot only holds one stone. They attach to the armor for use simply by melding into it until pulled off. The stones themselves are the size and shape of marbles, and come in different colors that correspond with the energy bonded to it.

* * *

The colored stones' corresponding functions are:

Gold, enhanced regeneration (any injuries heal extremely fast, with cuts and bruises being gone in seconds, and broken bones and gashes always being gone in under a minute)

Red, enhanced physical strength (you're stronger physically, but not mentally or emotionally)

Orange, enhanced toughness (you don't get hurt easily, to the point that bullet feel like a soft poke, and cannonballs barely feel like having a gym ball thrown at you)

Yellow, sixth sense (basically you see trouble coming before it arrives, like someone sneaking up on you, or knowing a natural disaster is coming, simply because you just know)

Green, enhanced senses (extremely strong eyesight, hearing, and smell)

Blue, enhanced movement (you can walk on water and other liquids, or through them without being slowed, and you gain superspeed and flight)

Purple, enhanced energy (you don't tire easily), absorption of energy (you can absorb heat, movement, electricity, light, radiation, and sound for extra energy, or you can save them up, densely pack them, and bounce them back as energy attacks) and energy barrier (literally a forcefield)

* * *

These stones are tough to beat alone, but nearly unbeatable together, so if you ever see that armor, make sure you're the one in it.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go replace the conduit in my Shadow Axe with an Enhancer Stone bonded with shadow energy, because not only are Enhancer Stones easier to make, they're also much more stable, due to the fact that they're physically made to be bonded with energy. If I don't post again within a week...

Then the old conduit exploded.


End file.
